PureBlood Etiquette
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: Hermione is a the Half sister of Lucius Malfoy, Hermione only wants to have a normal school life but with an overly obsessed brother, and a "Blood Traitor" named James Potter After you Life is hard.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and shining,

at Malfoy Manor. It was very rare

that it was so pleasant outside.

where was the young master

of Malfoy manor?

He was stuck inside listening to his

Absolutely dreadful tutor telling him

that as the next heir of the Malfoy name

He was required to be brilliant, and that

So far he was less than impressive.

Lucius knew his father would be furious

but he could hardly bring himself to care.

All of a sudden he heard the door bell knew better then to get it. Such lowly things were left to the house elfs to do.

So he sat silently pretending to be completely emerged and enthralled by his teachers rant.

Later that night Lucius found out what or more specifically who was at the door. That night during dinner Lucius noticed a small rather adorable girl sitting next to his father. She reminded him of a baby bunny so vulnerable, naive,and full of fear that only multiplied when Lucius' older sister came down the stairs and took her place at the table.

Once everyone was sitting, Abraxas stood and gestured for the small bunny girl to stand " This is your sister. She is a year younger then you and her name is Hermione." Lucius took note how even in her fright she looked adorable and made a promise to himself that no one would ever touch her, a Malfoy never shares.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was amazed at the sheer size of the mansion. Before she came to live with her father she lived with her grand parents.

They never cared for her much but made sure that she knew her status and the etiquette that went with it.

She was always told that she was an unwanted child the least she could do is make a proper "Pureblood bride" for a nice, rich,and most importantly pure man.

They were abnormally strict with her since her mother "Decided to disgrace the family" by running of with a _muggle_.

Hermione was their only hope of redemption and the only good thing their "Useless daughter" gave them before her departure.

Hermione was every bit Pureblood and proud of it. Her mother was betrothed to Abraxes Malfoy Hermione's biological father.

That was until she ran to the muggle world and met Tobias Snape and was fascinated with his cold treatment towards her. Apparently after about ten months of mistreatment she ran back to the Prince estate hoping to be accepted back.

Well Abraxes was so in love with Eileen that he accepted her with open arms. But with the scandal Eileen created while she was away it was already too late to marry her.

Abraxes offered to make her a mistress, which worked out for a while. At least Until the official gave birth to a bouncing baby girl and then asked for Eileen to be dismissed.

So they met only in secret only completely stopping about six months later when gave birth to another child, a boy this time, his name was to be Lucius and with an heir secured Eileen lost all power she might have been able to have won.

despite for the love and worship she lost Eileen begged for one more night about a year after Lucius was born. That was the time she fell pregnant with Hermione. After Giving birth she regretted it, knowing Abraxes was not ever going to come back to her so she left forever to the muggle world.

When she go older Hermione when through her mother's things and found a picture of him:Tobias Snape, crooked nose, long greasy black hair, liquid black eyes. In less words unattractive.

Now looking at it she was sure her mother made the wrong decision in leaving for a muggle. But now her grandparents were dead and she was to take her rightful last name of Malfoy and leave Prince (her mother's maiden name) behind.

Upon meeting Abraxes told her she was to take is name (as expected), and be part of the family. That meant learning her role as a Malfoy. Which was the same as the role as a Prince; be a good daughter, always listen to father, and never interact with those lower, amongst other things.

What caught her by surprise was the love hidden deep under layers of neutrality. As Hermione expected Abraxes was smitten with her mother before she betrayed him " Hermione I may not always be here I have a lot of business to take care of, so you are expected to listen to your mother: Abril, and your brother Lucius. If anyone mistreats you I want you to send a message via owl. Do you understand?" without warning. Yet all Hermione could choke out was a "Yes daddy." Realizing her mistake of being so familiar she rambled trying to correct her self "I... I mean sir. Yes sir." But all he did was soften just the tiniest bit "Daddy is fine... Now let's head to dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Malfoy and Hermione where the first to the dinner table.

Hermione looked up to daddy Malfoy for permission to sit down, all that daddy Malfoy did was pull out a chair for her as was the proper thing to do.

She sat quickly not wanting to upset her daddy.

She could already tell she would be a daddy's girl as opposed to when she lived with her grandparents.

Then she was a grandma's having a slightly better relationship with her grandmother then her grandfather could hardly have her count as either.

She notice that her father had her sit next to him. That spot was typically reserved for the favorite child or guest. This made her excited considering her sources said she was to have a sister and a brother in this household.

A few minutes later her new mother walked in, Abril moved as if her feet weren't even touching the ground. She had all the elegance Hermione wanted, maybe if Hermione asked nicely her new mummy would teach her " Good evening Abraxas darling." Her voice was typical of a well bred lady though nothing very special " You must be my new daughter Hermione. Am I right dear?" She asked although the question was directed at daddy Malfoy.

"Hermione, you must answer your mother!" Daddy Malfoy drawled as the Malfoys were know for " Yes daddy." Hermione nodded once for punctuation "Yes thank you for bringing me into your lovely home mother." She answered quickly although not un-politely.

raised a delicate hand "Please dear, call me mummy. The rest of my children do." That's when a boy a little older a year perhaps waltzed in. He did not take notice of Hermione until he was already seated, after him came in a beautiful girl . Once everyone was settled daddy announced that I would be joining the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Once dinner was done Hermione's sister grabbed Her hand and started to pull her upstairs.

She would never admit it but she was terrified "Dear sister of mine please release Hermione. There is much we need to discuss."

Lucius drawled than he lunged forward Like a jaguar after his prey. Lucius held her hand tenderly yet with an iron grip

"Father, mother. May we be excused please?" Daddy Malfoy nodded once and Lucius lead her upstairs into the snakes pit.

Once in a room he locked the doors, that would stop his sister but not his parents he was sure they would not bother him though "Hermione is your name?"

His eyes where bright like liquid mercury "Hermione..." Was her squeaked reply "No need to be afraid dear. I will protect you, no matter the case. In other news this is your room."

He stops to let her take in the sight. Lucius did not know where she came from but it did not matter she was his now and he protected his things.

Hermione took in the sight. The room was beautiful decorated in silver and green silk. Although her own room back at the Prince's residence was a light lavender color it belonged to her mother first and never felt quite hers.

Lucius waited patiently for her attention and once she was done looking he started to speak "Now in a few months you shall be starting your first time, fifth year at Hogwarts. That is a school to lean witch craft and wizardry. You shall not leave my side once you are and are sorted into Slytherin house. I will arrange for you to have a room with our sister. But you shall not stay there you are to stay in my room."

Lucius glanced at her waiting for her to protest but instead he got a yes head nod. Lucius opened the door and walked out to meet with his father. Leaving a very confused Hermione all to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next several months Hermione got used to the obsessive brotherly affection Lucius forced upon her.

What she could barely take anymore was her sister always dressing her up. She said Hermione was her own personal doll because the rest of then looked the same. The Malfoy/Rosier children had platinum blond hair and liquid mercury eyes with pale skin and thin pink lips.

Where as Hermione Malfoy/Prince looked more like her mother with long wavy auburn hair with striking hazel eyes and plum red lips. she was the perfect doll hence always being dressed up in extremely fluffy dresses and hair always down.

Hermione could not wait until she could go to Hogwarts. At least there she would have to wear a uniform and did not have to let her sister dress her up. Today was the last day to dress her like a fine china doll.

It would be a long day but Lucius had already had the house elfs pack everything and all they had to do was leave.

The next morning Hermione woke up early as was expected of her but what she did that was very inappropriate was tip toeing down the hall to Lucius's room and jumping on his bed "Lucy, today is the day we go to Hogwarts!" Over these last few months they became very close to each other " Now Bunny I want to remind you once we get there-" he was cut off "I know, you said I must call you Lucius or Big brother." She rolled her eyes.

No longer was she afraid of the outside world because she had her big brother. When Hermione first arrived she thought she would be a daddy's girl but he was never home or always too busy, hence she became a brother's girl.

Hermione being the baby got away with a lot in the manor so she no longer feared anyone. Even though Lucius spoil her the most, Abril or mummy was also very affectionate making time for her whenever or fixing her clothes to fit just right. None of her others got this love.

Her Sister Loved her also although not as loving as the rest showed there love,and by making sure she always looked clean, cute, and proper.

Once at Kings Cross Station mummy kissed them all on the cheek and promised packages of goodies, she also gave each of Hermione's sister an allowance for snack but her none. Hermione felt hurt. She thought mummy Abril liked her "Mum left me in charge of your allowance Bunny."Lucius whispered in her hair And stalked off. Hermione kissed her mother good bye and promised to write letter to her and daddy before setting off to find Lucius once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione entered the train, Lucius was not in sight so she looked back for her sister she was gone as well. Hermione decided to cut her losses and sit in a empty compartment, Lucius would find her soon enough.

Once the train started to move she was more then upset Lucius had not come back to find her yet. She perked up at the sound of the door opening but it was just two boys. One was shorter then the other and was lanky, he also had dark brown "bed hair" and glasses that shielded his hazel eyes. The taller one was also lanky but had black wavy hair and steel gray eyes with a tint of blue.

They walked in like she wasn't even there "Hello I'm James Potter" the one with glasses introduced himself "And I am at your serves." The black haired one stated with a small bow " Oh, I am-" just then the door opened and a simply beautiful girl opened the door.

This girl had long curly black hair and deep chocolate eyes with tints of red "Hermione Malfoy?" She questioned that is when Hermione answered "Yes?"

This is when the two boys gasped like they needed air "Lucius sent me to get you. Hurry it up!"

Hermione briskly grabbed her items and followed the girl to her Lucy. Once the door was shut the girl spoke " I was wondering what you were doing with those good for nothing's in there..." She lead off waiting for a reply " I was in there by myself waiting for Lucy...Lucius and they showed up. Is there anything wrong with them miss...?"

The girl studied her with harsh eyes and states "Bellatrix black, and they are below us miss Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened "How so Miss Black? Are they muggle born" She asked genuinely not knowing her faux pa in the pure society

"They" Bellatrix started "Are much worse." Hermione wondered "Can there be such a thing?" Bellatrix laughed "Normally no, mudbloods are the worst you can get but they; the Potter family and my dear cousin Sirius are blood traitors!"

Hermione gasped, both in shock and embarrassment. No one outside her parents and Lucy knew that her mother was in fact a blood traitor. But Hermione was a good girl and would not run off with a muggle like she did. Although she did not share the same hatred for all things muggle as her family, she was also not a muggle lover.

Bellatrix opened the compartment door to reveal an extremely pissed off Lucius "Hermione, where have you been?" His tone was calm but he only called Hermione when being deathly serious "I was in a compartment waiting for you to find me big brother..." She felt small and looked it too " Fine. Come, sit." He opened his arms for her to sit on his lap.

When she was settled in she noticed Bellatrix had already stepped into the room and locked the door and silenced it. Something way too advanced for her and slightly advance for the upper years. Lucius cleared his throat and started to speak, this is when she realized they were not alone "This is my bunny, her name is Hermione but you shall all call her miss Malfoy. She is my younger sister and my responsibility. If anyone touches her they will die a slow painful death."

Hermione looked around the room and saw at least two dozen fearful faces. Lucius then kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear "Bunny take a nap I will wake you when you we get there." Hermione yawned and in a sleep voice replied "Okay big brother." and drifted to sleep without worry. She was safe in his arms and also she was so worked up this morning she wore her uniform to the train station.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was woken up by suddenly feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Once fully awake she took in her surroundings: an open air self drawn carriage. The cool night air could be felt and the stars shining brightly could be seen. She started to shiver when a light blanket was put over her form "Bunny, nice to see that you have decided to wake up." Lucius smirked, but all Hermione could manage was a small "mm" and could not go back to sleep.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke up "Lucy, um where are we?" Her innocent face thoroughly confused "Bunny, we are on the carriage to Hogwarts, you are a fifth year and should have ridden the boat but you looked so peaceful I carried you here instead." When he was done speaking the castle could be seen and it was absolutely beautiful.

The whole building was lit with in delicate starlight and candle light she simply could not hold in her gasp "Lucy, it looks even better in person then in that picture in that _Hogwarts: A History_ book that daddy go for me."

That was her favorite book and just fueled her fire for learning academics over just manner that her grandparents taught her. She just could not wait to go to her and Lucius' dorm and sleep so the next day she could go to class with her fellow classmates.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Lucius got out to offer his dear baby sister a hand out of the carriage "Lucy what will you do if I end up in a different house then Slytherin?" She asked with the possibilities of being all alone in a different house.

Without Lucy and her sister Daisy she would not be able to function.

Lucius refused to look at her "Then bunny we would simply have to send you back home until you became a true Malfoy." Hermione was hurt by his statement, she was a Malfoy! Daddy had said so, she did everything a good little girl was suppose to so she would not embarrass the family name. How could she not be a Malfoy?

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a swoosh of warm and welcoming air hitting her body at full force "I shall leave you here for the sorting. But once done you must come back to me. No matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes and a lot of other students later Hermione was called to the sorting hat. She smiled brightly trying to seem confident as she spied hundreds of other students of all ages and sizes staring at her. When she finally spotted Lucius he saw preoccupied by a blond girl with sapphire blue eyes and pale skin.

To say Hermione was upset at the sight before her was an under statement but soon she could not concentrate. The hat was speaking to her asking what house she wanted to be in, she potential for all of them but did not seem very slytherin-esque so it decided on "Gryfindor!" The whole building was shocked.

Hermione could not speak as she heard a thunder of applause from a table decorated in all red and gold. All she wanted to see was Lucius, her safe haven. When she remembered where she saw him she walked slowly but stable towards him. Once there he wrapped an arm around her so tight she could barely breathe and she was amerced pain "Lucy... Your hurting me." She struggled but all she got in reply was a cold look from Lucius daring her to move.

Hermione was famished by the time every one was sorted and the headmaster , finished his announcements. Hermione waited to be served as a proper lady did, but after everyone was eating and she was still waiting Hermione decided to get her own food opting for a light salad and some fruit rather then the harsh steak and potatoes everyone else was eating.

After looking around for what she wanted and seeing none of it Hermione decided to ask Lucius. After all he was in charge of her "Um big brother... May I please have some fruit and a salad for dinner?" She asked him but he still liked irate "No you need your strength for later. Rabbit food will get you nowhere." He spoke and spooned some potatoes into Hermione's mouth.

After dinner Lucius led her to the room they would share and went to " Take care of some business." After an hour or so Lucius came back more upset then she had ever seen him "You are to sleep in the Gryfindor tower. Pack your things, but all other times besides night you are to be with me."


	9. Chapter 9

To get to the Gryfindor tower Lucius had Bellatrix walk her there. Arriving at their destination Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek goodbye and when on her way. But now Hermione had a different problem! How was she going to get in?

While everyone else is cozy in their beds. Hermione thought of just going back and sleeping in Lucius' dorm room. That's when Hermione felt a soft fabric touch her skin, so she looked around and nothing was there. Thinking it was all in her head she reached for the book in her book bag.

Hermione lifted the book to her face and began to read. Well that's what is looked like at least, what Hermione was really doing was crying. Hermione felt ashamed that she was letting her emotions get the best of her, Malfoys never cried. Her sobs were sharp but quite. Barely able to contain them she let her tears loose. When she was done a good fifteen minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder "Why miss Malfoy, you missed me so much you came to visit?" Hermione was just revealed to see a familiar face, one she knew was in Gryfindor "No, not really ... Do you by chance know how to get inside?"

She asked looking a tad but desperate "Why yes my fair lady I do. Come with me, I will call down Lilly so she can take you to your dorm room. But I did hear you were to room with your brother?" James stated but it seemed more like a question " Well we are in different houses, so it would be hardly appropriate."

This is when James saw an opening "Love, I don't think they have a bed for you. But if you would like you may share my bed." James had nothing but honorable intentions he would sleep on the couch in the common room if needed be " Mr. Potter! That is way out of line. I am a pure maiden!" James liked this overly zealous Hermione opposed to the cool distant one "Call me James, and if you would like I can ask my parents to send for your hand? Although you sleeping in my bed while I sleep in the common room seems a bit over the top of a for a marriage proposal." He had a full blown smile at this point.

Hermione felt completely embarrassed after she had misread the situation "No, sorry Mr- James I thought you had more impure thoughts then that." Her face as red as a poppy flower.

James's expression soften slightly and helped her inside teaching her the password "Nevermore" before she could protest and get it from the girls later. He did not know why but this girl mad him feel a heavy squeeze inside his heart, but he liked it no matter how painful it was.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hermione was woken up by a redhead with eyes as green as emerald and as soft looking as grass "Um I was asked to get you... A Slytherin is waiting for you downstairs." She spoke softly as if not to scare Hermione "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked a little puzzled "A girl. She is older and very pretty..."stated blushing.

Hermione needed Bellatrix's help "Yes bring her in please." Hermione ordered. That is when Lilly gained back her spine "no she may not come up. She is a slytherin!" Acting as if Hermione had committed a sin saying this " Well Lucius sent her for a reason miss?" "Evans, Lilly Evans. And I will help you with what it is just tell me." Lilly was getting fed up with this girl already "I can't dress myself, I need help."

Lilly had never heard something so absurd "if you can't dress yourself then how are you wearing clothes?" Lilly wondered trying to see is this girl was simply making a fool of her. Hermione's answer was simple as she answered "House elfs dressed me, along with my sister, all Slytherin mind you!"

Lilly did not know what to say, she had heard from Severus that Pureblood life was different then muggle born or half blood life. She must be a pure blood Lilly thought but said out loud "fine, I will dress you today, but you are going to have to learn to be independent!" Then she got to work.

Once they were done class had started fifteen minutes before. Hermione rushed down stairs thanking Lilly but more excited for class. Turning the corner she was grabbed by Bellatrix "Hermione, I am in charge of getting you to your first class. Lucius is wondering were you are we must hurry. I will drop you off but I am in a different class right now."

They soon stopped in front of a huge cherry wood door, Bellatrix opened it and pushed her in without even saying goodbye. Hermione found an empty seat between Lilly and a boy with Black shiny hair, maybe too shiny. Upon looking at him longer and in more detail she realized he looked like the man her mother left with. Except the boy looked innocent and less greasy.

Lilly none to please with being late the first day wanted to ignore Hermione but could not bring herself to do it "Hermione this is Severus Snape he is also in Slytherin like your older brother." Severus merely nodded but other wise pretended she did not exist. Lilly found this extremely rude so she elbowed Severus in the side "Well say something Sev." He did not want any other friends but ignoring a Malfoy was near suicidal, especially when she was the new Slytherin princess out of Slytherin "Hi." Was his only reply as he turned back around.

He felt somebody behind him, looking it was only Potter and Black "What do you want?" Severus clenched his teeth trying to keep his temper. They only shrugged and sat down behind Hermione "Hi love, did you miss me?" James grind and wiggled his eyebrows " Not if you were the last man on earth." Hermione replied not even looking back "So you would rather go with a girl and doom us all instead of repopulating with me?" Severus never heard Potter speaking to a girl other than Lilly. Maybe he have up after last year?

Severus had to know "Giving up on Lilly already?" Now it was his turn to smirk. Hermione was nowt understanding she thought he was new like her. As if seeing her confusion Lilly explained "James just wanted to make an entrance. Once Mcgonagal realized he was not in his seat she called him."

James looked like he just opened a present, over joyed " oh Lilly of the valley! You are calling me James! Maybe there is hope for us." But as he said this something inside felt wrong. Hermione was just hurt that everyone was giving up on her so easily.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione would not typically be sulking alone in an abandoned bathroom but she felt horrid. Lucius had not looked for her or spoken to her in two whole days and she felt completely abandoned.

Since she entered the Malfoy home she was told to always listen to the elder siblings and her mother. But now getting to know Lilly a muggle born witch, Hermione started to wonder what the difference between and all other types of wizards and witches. She liked Lilly regardless of her "mud blood" status.

She and Lilly went everywhere together, which annoyed James to no end. Hermione at fist started to hang out with her because she was always with Severus. Hermione had gotten to know him a great deal better, like how he loves chocolate frogs but hates licorice wands with a passion.

During these two day Hermione felt more loved the the years she spent with her grandparents or the few months at the Malfoys. During this time she also lost one of her dear brothers, but gained another. Hermione would still catch Lucius staring at her from across the room during dinner or sometimes during class. Not even Bellatrix was speaking to her, She would occasionally offer a polite hello to Hermione but other than that nothing

Just when she was about to get up to leave a force pushed her down, she was scared but her voice seemed to have disappeared so she could not scream. The force holding her down felt very familiar, and then it began to speak " Hermione I have been waiting for you too see the error of your ways and for you to come back to me, but it seems I had to get you instead. This will require punishment." Hearing the voice she knew exactly who it was; Lucius " Let's start with one thing and if you disobey you will get more, okay?" He asked but she knew it was not really a question but nodded anyway "Good. You may not interact with those lesser than a pureblood. That includes a mudblood like Lilly." He let go of her and stalked out, leaving her to her thoughts by herself, in a cold yet luxurious room.

I will add another chapter soon :) also will redo soon


	12. Chapter 12

Lucius kept his treasure in her room in the room for days. He loved it, even considered even leaving her there for the rest of the semester and taking leaving her home during winter break. If there was anything a Malfoy did not do it was share, and since he locked her up for her_ own good_ of course. Every boy even those pesky marauders tried to get near her. It seemed as if he could trust no one with his precious fairy, not even Bellatrix "Slytherin Princess" or his trusted 'Yes' man Severus.

But the reason for not trusting Severus was completely different then the one that was now keeping Bellatrix away from Hermione. While Bellatrix was very sensual even when not intending to be, so she posed a threat. Severus was mean and cold, last time he caused her to cry from a mere glance. A secret reason Lucius was Keeping Hermione away from Severus was that her was the other brother. Severus's mother had the maiden last name of Prince. And after all, Lucius's Fairy could only have eyes for him. if she somehow developed feelings for someone else the he would depose of them. If they in some way gained Hermione attention then they deserved to die, she was his possession. And he would claim her when she is older, then she would be all his for sure, and no one would be able to stand in their way. Lucius was not sure of Hermione's feelings towards him, but in the pureblood world the female opinion doesn't matter. So he would take her whether she wanted it or not.

Lucius wandered towards the Great Hall got gather some fruit for Hermione, Not only was she small and fragile like a fairy she also rarely ate meat. Lucius grabbed a bowl of all the fruit he could carry and headed up to their room. Once there he noticed that the door was open, Once inside he found that Hermione was not alone, the mudblood was in there! The two girls were sitting on the bed Lucius could hear whispers and giggles, He gave her some privacy by sitting in the common room. After The mudblood left Lucius stepped in the room "Hermione dear, I thought I had told you no associating with that abomination to the wizarding community." Hermione looked hurt "Lily was just checking up on me... I was lonely, I can only be kept away for so long." This sent Lucius into a fit. He grabbed Hermione harshly throwing her on the bed " You belong to me, you will listen to me!" Lucius started to kiss her neck harshly, but he was interrupted by Daisy crashing through the door in hysterics. Lucius quickly gathered himself hoping she didn't see "What is it Daisy?" Daisy just shoved a piece of paper into his hands. on this paper was a note saying in a nutshell that Hermione must be able to return to her dorm and if something was improper or out of sorts his father would hear of it. Lucius scanned through his memory trying to see who would send a letter to his father, the only two people he could thing of was Potter or Black.

The only thing Lucius could do was begrudgingly let Hermione go back to her dorm in Gryfindor. Lucius ordered Daisy to take her back, Hermione was delighted. But the trip to the lions den was quiet. Daisy sensed Hermiones discomfort and gave her advice "Lucius has always had a possessive streak, the only way to get rid of that is to find some one else to possess you. When Lucius was small he said I was his, ever since then I have been engaged to the Rossier boy. I bet father is going through proposals for you right now." Gosh Hermione hoped not, she wanted some time to find herself. But sometimes the circumstance outweighs the desire for freedom.

rk3irg3ii I will add another chapter soon :) also will redo soon


End file.
